Conventionally, large organizations that use large volumes of many different types of business forms have the forms printed in paper form internally or by a manufacturer of business forms, and then store the forms in one or more warehouses for distribution to each of the geographically remote user locations of that organization. Distribution costs can be significant, especially if the locations are widely disseminated, and there can be significant costs associated with the warehousing, inventory and obsolescence of preprinted paper forms. If attempts are made to do away with inventorying of preprinted forms, electronic forms may be stored for printing of paper forms on demand, however typically systems capable of electronic storage and retrieval are marketed by vendors supplying only one type of equipment, so that the systems are not versatile enough to be utilized even within a single location of the organization unless all printers and related equipment at that location are compatible. Further, such systems do not have conventional preprinted forms manufacture integrated therewith, and are therefore limited.
Also, when new forms are required, they are typically designed at a location where the need for the form is first recognized. The newly designed form may, or may not, become part of the forms package available to other interested parts of the organization, and even if it ultimately becomes available, may go through a redundant design sequence before being adopted by the organization headquarters. Usually, no centralized forms facility is provided, requiring redundant entry and processing of information in electronic or hard copy format.
According to the present invention, a system and method are provided which overcome the major elements of the problems identified above. According to the present invention, it is possible for a large consumer of forms, having numerous geographically remote user locations with varying needs for many different types of forms, to eliminate or minimize the warehousing, inventory, and obsolescence costs associated with preprinted forms, to minimize the number of preprinted forms utilized, to minimize redundant entry and processing of information, and to provide centralized design, control and management of electronic forms. According to the invention, the same form may be printed at a number of geographically remote locations on different types of printers, the forms can be distributed and updated automatically and efficiently, and if a form is needed but not readily reproducible on in house equipment, an order for the form may be transmitted to a vendor's manufacturing facility or facilities (e.g. located geographically proximate the remote user locations to be served) for production and distribution.
The system according to the invention comprises as basic components first and second computer means, which comprise a central library facility (CLF), and a forms automation platform (FAP). Two way communication is provided between the CLF and FAP by appropriate communications software and protocol modules. The CLF is typically located at a centralized facility of the forms consumer (customer), while the FAP is typically located at a centralized facility of the vendor (forms manufacturer), although it may be located wherever convenient for performing the desired tasks to a particular customer's satisfaction. A third computer means, typically a PC, is located at end user sites to communicate with the CLF and receive distributed forms therefrom.
The primary functions that take place at the FAP are: electronic forms design (at a centralized location), using one or more conventional design packages such as PERFORM, F3, JETFORM, or MECA III; creating, maintaining, updating, and ensuring the integrity of a display image library; logically associating print formats and distribution profile information received for each form within the display image library; converting display images to print formats based on the distribution profile specified for each form; downloading the print images to the CLF; executing electronic forms update processing; communication with the CLF; and communication with other print facilities (e.g. a manufacturer of business forms, and internal print shop, or the like). A release date is entered at the FAP, and managed at the CLF.
A FAP may service multiple CLFs and must then associate specific forms with specific CLFs. The FAP will generate print formats based on those printers supported by the customer to which the forms will be distributed.
The major functions of the CLF are file management and distribution, including the collection, assimilation and output of management information. The CLF also logically associates formats (print formats) and distribution profile information received for each form. The CLF electronically stores all of the forms previously supplied by the FAP, and effects transmission thereof to remote locations having use for them (the end user interface software), and the end user interface under control of the CLF effects display or printing of forms--regardless of exact terminal printer configuration--at the remote user locations. The CLF collects and downloads the form images to the end users (i.e. the third computer means) on a release date, after polling of the computer within the CLF in which the images are located. This may be done completely automatically, or after manual verification.
According to one method aspect of the invention, a method of electronically developing, producing, managing, and distributing a plurality of different business forms for an entity having a plurality of geographically remote use locations with different needs for different business forms, is provided. The method comprises the steps of: (a) at a centralized location, storing the plurality of business forms in electronic format including print images; (b) based on geographic location, volume requirements, form construction, and equipment profile, determining which of the geographically remote use locations will be provided with business forms, and storing that information at the centralized location; and, (c) through electronic scheduling or in response to commands input at the centralized location, automatically distributing forms from the centralized location to the geographically remote use locations for that particular form, according to the determinations provided in step (b). There may be the further step (d) of providing for electronic storage of the forms at decentralized locations, and subsequent processing. The subsequent processing comprises selecting either data entry and production using electronic imaging, or traditional production, as determined in step (b). Step (a) is practiced to store the business forms to be distributed to both the first and second use locations in both the first and second printer formats; and step (c) is practiced to automatically distribute forms in electronic format to the first and second printers, for printing into paper forms at the first and second use locations. This insures that the most current version of the form is available at all sites, including data entry and/or production sites.
According to another method aspect of the present invention, a method of providing a user of a plurality of different business forms at a plurality of geographically remote locations with the business forms in an efficient manner, and without the necessity of warehousing preprinted paper forms, is provided. The method comprises the steps of: (a) storing the business forms in electronic format at a centralized location; (b) producing the business forms in paper form at geographic locations proximate each of said geographically remote use locations in response to an electronic order generated by a centralized or remote command; and (c) delivering the business forms in paper form to each of said geographically remote use locations after production thereof. The centralized location is a first centralized location, and the method typically comprises the further step of (d) creating business forms in electronic format at a second centralized location, and transmitting the created form in electronic format to the first centralized location.
The invention also contemplates a method of handling business forms, comprising the steps of: (a) creating a plurality of business forms in electronic format using a plurality of different business form creating computer programs; (b) maintaining the business forms created in step (a) in a display image format to which variables may be added for variable image data; (c) converting the display of form image format for each of a plurality of forms to desired printer formats; (d) simultaneously transmitting the printer formats to each of a plurality of compatible printers; and (e) printing out the forms on the compatible printers.
Further, a method of distributing business forms to each of a plurality of remote end users is provided, comprising the steps of: (a) storing in electronic format in a computer a plurality of different business forms; (b) also storing in the computer predefined commands, including date and extent of distribution commands, relating to the distribution of the electronic business forms; (c) periodically polling the computer to locate applicable date commands; and (d) in response to applicable date commands located in step (c), automatically distributing the electronic business forms to those of the plurality of end users specified by the distribution commands. Alternatively, instead of step (d) above, the following may be provided: (d) in response to applicable date commands located in step (c), readying the electronic business forms for distribution to those of the plurality of end users specified by the distribution commands; and (e) manually verifying the distribution of the electronic business forms to those of the plurality of end users specified by the distribution commands, and after manual verification, automatically distributing the electronic business forms to those of the plurality of end users specified by the distribution commands.
Even more generally, the invention contemplates practicing the above steps for any electronic images, not just business forms.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the effective and efficient creation and production of electronic and preprinted business forms for large consumers of forms having multiple locations. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.